I Never Said I Loved Her
by Nyneve
Summary: One-shot. After being wounded, Duo finds comfort in his doctor's daughter, Ami. But as time goes by, days seem like years. And nine days later, both are fighting for their lives, and wondering whether you can fall in love with someone in nine days.


I Never Said I Loved Her

Author:  Nyneve

Okay people, I'm back from my "camping trip".  A whole week without computer, anime, or fan fiction!  How did I survive?  Don't know.  Really don't know.  However, I got this idea for a one shot when we were driving through the Badlands of South Dakota.  A fun little Amy/Duo story that takes place right before Duo meets Professor G.  If you have Episode Zero, you'll see it literally leads right up to Duo getting caught in…aw, go buy the thing yourself.  This takes place in the Gundam Wing dimension, and that's all I have to say.  I don't own the anime.

-Nyneve

************************************************************************

_Duo sat crouched behind all of the crates and boxes loaded in the cargo hold.  He thought hard about how he'd gotten there, and how the one person who should've gotten away didn't.  He did instead…_

************************************************************************

The last thing he could remember was the soldiers shooting at him.  He was yelling something back at them as he ran, saying something about how if needing to eat was a crime against the Alliance, then he was guilty.  

But then he felt the bullet enter his chest.  He fell, but couldn't give up.  Still running, then walking, then limping, then crawling, then finally blacking out behind some building.

He had no idea of how long ago that had been.  Hours, days, maybe even weeks.  As he opened his eyes however, he saw he was in a bright room, and that he was laying on a bed.  With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he realized he was in a hospital.

For a while, he just laid still.  There was no way to tell whether he was in the hands of the Alliance, or whether he'd just gotten away.  But as the door opened, he knew his fearful questions were about to be answered.

Whether he'd been expecting a monster or something worse, he didn't know.  But the woman who walked in was far from what he expected.  She had long dark blue hair in a braid, and kind blue eyes framed by glasses.

"Ah, you're awake finally, Mr. X," she smiled, sitting down next to him.

"Mr. X?" he asked suspiciously.

She nodded.  "When you were brought to us, there was no identification on you.  Do you think you could clear that up for us, in a little while?"

"Brought to you?  Wait a minute, what happened?" he wondered.

"I'm not quite sure to tell you the truth.  We received an anonymous phone call from someone saying they found a body in an alley.  They found a pulse, and said that you were alive, but barely.  By the time someone reached you, whoever had called was gone," she explained.

"Whoa, that's weird," he commented.  "So, you're the doctor?"  
  


She nodded.  "Yes, I'm Doctor Mizuno.  And who might you be?"

He paused, not sure whether he should tell her his name.  

A smile from her seemed to point out that she had read his thoughts.  "Don't worry.  As long as you're here, you're safe.  All this information is strictly confidential."

"Well, okay," he said, trying to sit up.  He winced in pain.  Immediately, Dr. Mizuno put a hand to his chest.

"Ah, you don't need to move to talk.  You were pretty well shot up when you came.  And we haven't given you any painkillers yet today," she remarked.  "But tell me about yourself first."

"Okay," he murmured, still sore.  "My name's Duo Maxwell."

"Duo Maxwell, hm?  That's an interesting name," she commented as she wrote it down on her clipboard.  "And what might be your address?"

"Well, I don't have one.  I just kinda go around and get what I need," he answered.

She eyed him suspiciously.  "And do your parents know about this?"

Suddenly, Duo went very, very quiet.  "My parents are dead," he whispered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.  I didn't know," Dr. Mizuno apologized, touching his shoulder gently.  He just nodded, trying to forget not only his biological parents, but also the father and nun who'd taken him in only five years before.  The surrogate parents who had died because of him.

"Do you have any guardian?" she asked tenderly, trying not to upset him more.

He shook his head.  "I live by myself."

Dr. Mizuno looked hard at him.  "Duo, how old are you?"

"Twelve," he answered.

At this, a light appeared in Dr. Mizuno's eyes.  "Really?  Same age as my daughter.  She helps out around here after school.  I'll send her up in a while to give you some company."

Duo looked up.  "Is she pretty?"

The doctor laughed.  It sounded like wind chimes in a spring breeze.

"I think she'll like you, Duo," she grinned, then picked up a syringe filled with a dark greenish fluid.  "This'll make you a little groggy for a few hours.  If you need anything, you can call a nurse.  But I'm already have Natalie check on you every hour or so, so you don't have to worry."

After the doctor injected the medicine into his veins, she smiled and tousled his long, unbraided hair.  "I'll have to keep my eye on you Duo.  I can already tell you're going to be more trouble than you're worth."

He paused and yawned.  "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  

But Dr. Mizuno had already left.

************************************************************************

When Duo woke up, he was parched.  He looked around the room, seeing it was already late afternoon.  He was grateful when he saw the cup of water on the nightstand.  After drinking it all, a soft voice spoke out.

"I can get you some more, if you like," it offered.

He looked up to see a girl sitting on a chair in the corner.  He hadn't noticed her before because she was hiding behind a thick medical textbook, reading.  But now, she'd moved it aside.  

She had short blue hair and the same sparkling blue eyes as Dr. Mizuno.  There was no doubt that she was her daughter.

"I'm Ami," the girl introduced.  "My mother suggested that I come up and look after you."

Duo didn't answer.  Ami couldn't help but notice he was looking her body up and down, studying as closely as she'd studied the diagrams in the medical book only moments before.

"Um, Mr. Maxwell?" she asked shyly, blushing slightly as his eyes focused slightly below her neck.

"Oh, uh, what?" Duo asked, then realized he was being a more than a little perverse.  "Oops, um sorry about that."

"It's okay," Ami replied, but she was still a little red in the cheeks.  "Is there anything I can get you, Mr. Maxwell?"

"First of all, call me Duo.  As for getting me something…well, it's been a long time since I've eaten anything," he said.  "Actually, I'm starving!"

"Let's see," she studied the list of foods on the wall.  "What would you like?  Soup, a sandwich, maybe something sweet?"

"I've got that already.  You're here, aren't you?" he grinned.  He found himself in a lot better mood.  Also, there was something fun in making the girl blush profusely.  "I'll have a sandwich and some soup."

Ami shook her head at him, but couldn't help smiling as she called the nurse to bring the food.  Her mother was right.  He was charming, and funny.  But still, Dr. Mizuno seemed to pity him.  Why?

As she watched the new patient eat, she began to think about her own problems.  Her parents were separated, and now she had heard her mother say something about making it final.  She bit her lip.  Even though her parents fought whenever they were in the same room, she still clung onto the secret hope that they'd fall back in love and that her dad would move back into their penthouse apartment downtown.

Duo looked at Ami, who was sitting silently across from him, staring at her hands in her lap.  She appeared lost in thought about something.  Something sad, he could tell.  The look of sadness was the same he saw on Dr. Mizuno's face when he'd explained his past.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked reaching over and patting her hand.  However, he was met with another stab of pain.  

She blinked and looked at him.  "Didn't Mother tell you not to move?" Sighing, she moved the bowl and plate and put it on the tray by the door.

"Maybe.  I was groggy, so I didn't know," he lied.

"But why would you have been groggy if she hadn't given you a pain reliever?" Ami asked, grinning slightly at him.

He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped.  "You must be one of those smart girls."

Ami froze, and her tone was hurt.  "I can't help it."

Duo groaned, realizing he'd hurt her feelings.  "I was just kidding.  Well, about the tone anyways."

"I see," she replied, still not convinced as she adjusted the pillows for him.  She paused when he touched her arm.

"I'm sorry, really.  I didn't know you were so sensitive about it.  Actually, it's better that you're smart.  Then you get to help out here, and I get to see you," he smiled.

"Oh anyone can do this sort of thing.  There's a few other volunteers that come by," she explained.

"Yeah, but you've got the heart to do it really well.  Can you promise me something?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she wondered.

"Promise that whenever you work here, you'll make time to visit me.  That is, as long as I'm here," he replied.

She smiled.  "Okay, I promise.  How long did my mother say you'd have to stay?"

"She didn't mention it.  But it's not like I have any place to go afterwards," he added.  

Ami looked at him oddly.  "Why not?"

He then repeated the story he'd told Dr. Mizuno before.  But at the end, he felt better, not worse.  And yet, Ami was crying.

"Aw, it's not that bad, really.  Come on, stop crying," he begged.

She wiped the tears from her eyes.  "I'm sorry," she apologized, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"It's okay, Ami.  You don't have to feel bad for me or anything.  It's just the way it's always been," he said. "Enough about me.  What about you?"

"What about me?" she repeated.

"What's your family like?  What about school?  Your friends?" he pressed.

She paused.  "They're all horrible.  My mom and dad hate each other.  Everyone at school hates me.  And I don't have any friends."

"Now you don't expect me to believe it's that bad.  How could anyone hate you?" he smiled.

She didn't answer, but looked forlornly at her school bags, with high school level textbooks falling out.  

"Oh, I see.  They don't like you because you're a genius?" he said.  "Well you know what?  Screw them.  They're a lot stupider than you think, because they can't see what an amazing person you are.  And as for not having any friends, you've got at least one."

"Really?" Ami said, smiling weakly.  "Are we friends, Duo?"  
  


"Hell yeah!" he cried, then twitched, his enthusiasm so strong it pained him.  "We'll probably be best friends!"

Ami's small smile grew bigger as she put her arms around Duo in a gentle hug, as she didn't want to hurt him any more than he already had.

It was then that Dr. Mizuno stepped inside.  She smiled.  "Well, it's good to see you two are getting along so well."

Ami blushed and pulled away from Duo.  "Sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm not!" he cried happily, causing Dr. Mizuno to laugh and Ami to crack a small smile.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but it's time for Duo to have his checkup, and you're father's here to pick you up, Ami," Dr. Mizuno said.  Ami's expression fell as she silently picked up her backpack.

"Aw…don't I get a sponge bath from my nurse?" Duo complained.

"You sure do," replied the old, wrinkled nurse who'd been checking on him before.  He groaned.

"All right, all right.  I'll see you tonight Ami," Dr. Mizuno said, waving as her daughter walked out.

"See you tomorrow!" Duo called as Dr. Mizuno jammed the thermometer under his tongue.

************************************************************************

The next day, Dr. Mizuno seemed to be a little quieter and more serious when she checked on Duo.  Once, a nurse came in and told her that her lawyer was on the phone to "finalize the papers", whatever that meant.  But he figured Ami would probably know, so he waited until she came.  However, she too seemed sad and distant.

"Hey Ami, you okay?" he asked as she wrote some things down in her notebook.

"Fine," she replied shortly, not looking up.

"Liar," Duo muttered.

She looked up at him and bit her lip.  "I just don't really want to talk about it, all right Duo?"

"Is this about your mom and dad?" he said softly.

She nodded slightly, then turned away so he wouldn't see her crying.  But it was too late.

"Ami?  What's wrong huh?  Come on, you can tell me," he coaxed. 

She just shook her head and put her face in her hands.

"Aw, please?  You'll feel better, I know it.  Pretty pretty please with sugar and whipped cream and a cherry on top?" he begged, reaching out for her hand.  As he held it, he couldn't help but notice how small, yet strong it felt.  Probably from typing on computers all day.

"My parents are getting divorced," she sobbed.  "I have to choose who to live with."

At this news, Duo paled.  If Ami decided to live with her father, where would that leave him?  She was his last hope at a family.

"That's not fair!" he cried.  "You shouldn't have to decide who to cut out of your life, that's just stupid."

"I know, but there's nothing I can do.  My father is moving to a whole other colony.  If I went with him, I'd never see my mother or you again," she answered.

He gently reached up and wiped her tears away, then gave her a hug (since his wounds were healing, it was a little less painful).  "I shouldn't try to influence your decision, Ami, but…I'd really miss you if you left."

"I'd miss you too.  I mean, I know we just met, but…you're the first real friend I've ever had.  If I left you, where would we be?" she murmured.  "But I love my father, and I don't want to lose him…"

He couldn't argue with that.  It seemed like it was the case that the father was always the one to walk out.  How someone could do that to their _family_ was unthinkable.  What was worse was that it was happening to someone who could never deserve it; sweet, loving Ami.

"Hey, listen to me Ami.  No matter what you decide, nothing's gonna change between us.  Even if you left, I'd search every damn colony in space to find you again," Duo whispered, squeezing her gently.

"Really?" she asked, sounding a little bit reassured.

"Really," he answered, smiling.  But as he did, he couldn't help but notice how close Ami's lips were to his.  And they looked so soft and sweet, he couldn't resist…

"And again I find you unreasonably close to my daughter, Duo.  Keep this up and I'll arrange for Natalie to be your companion," Dr. Mizuno replied stiffly as she walked in.  She glanced at Ami.  "Ami, I'd like you to go down to the waiting room.  I've arranged for a taxi to take you home."

"Yes, Mother," Ami sighed.  How could time have gone by so fast?  Maybe she just forgot everything while she was folded in Duo's arms.  Why did her mother have to ruin it all now?  

Her thoughts turned to what her mother said.  _I've arranged for a taxi to take you home.  _Home?  Where was home?  Her mother's apartment?  Her dad's hotel suite?  A new house, away from all the bad memories?  Another colony, far away from the hospital, her mother, Duo?  She bit her lip again.  Why did everything have to change?  Why couldn't it have been the way it was when she was little?  Her mother and father living happily together in the big penthouse apartment downtown.  Spending so much less time studying, so much more time playing.  She still didn't have any friends, but that was okay.  At least people didn't hate her like they did now.

But then again, this was all before she met Duo.  Why was he so carefree all the time, even when he was getting shot and chased by the Alliance?  How come he didn't shun her because she worked so hard at her studies?  And why did he always hate to see her cry.

_He's my friend, he's supposed to feel things like this_, she thought.  But was he only her friend?  Until now, she'd never believed in love at first sight.  After all, she was twelve years old, she shouldn't be falling in love yet.  But the way it felt when he was holding her in her arms…she'd never felt anything like that before.  She felt so safe and strong, more so than she'd felt even when her parents were together.  Was that what love was?

Duo's thoughts were similar to Ami's.  Before, he was always running or hiding.  There was no time for love if he wanted to survive.  And now that he'd stopped running, had he found the love he'd been looking for?  Was it even love at all?  True, he hated to see her cry, and he loved holding her in his arms.  He wanted to kiss her so badly before, it even surprised himself.  But did that mean he loved her?  

Even if he didn't, he had to admit she was the closest thing to a family he'd had in years.  He couldn't lose her now, not so soon.  When his wounds healed, where would he go?  He couldn't stay at the hospital, and the very thought of going back to the streets gave him a headache.  There was still the secret hope that Ami's mother would take pity on him and allow him to move in with her.  Even if Ami was gone, it'd be better than nothing.  Wouldn't it?

**************************************************************************************************************************

Ami didn't visit Duo for three days.  He had all but given up on the hope that she stayed with her mother when she walked in, smiling at him.

"Ami!" he cried, climbing out of the bed.  His wounds had gotten a lot better and he had the freedom to move around a lot more.

Dropping her bag, she embraced him tightly.  "I missed you so much, Duo."

He kissed her cheek, then pulled back to look at her.  "I thought you'd gone with your dad or something.  Why didn't you visit?"

"I'm so sorry, Duo.  But I had to go with my parents to do dealings with custody,"  she paused.  "I'm staying with my mother."

Crying out in joy, he squeezed her tightly again.  There was still hope, still hope that Ami would convince her mother to let him move in.

"I see you're getting a lot better," she commented, putting her bag in the corner and moving a chair to sit next to him.

"Yeah.  Your mom say's I'll be able to leave in about four more days," he replied.

Four days.  Had it only been five days since he'd met Ami?  It didn't seem possible.  In fact, it didn't seem possible that he'd only spent about two hours total with her.  It seemed like he'd know her forever.

"That's good.  Where will you go after that?" she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted, but didn't mention his hopes.  However, he was soon convinced Ami's brain was the most powerful in the universe.

"Maybe…you could move in with me and my mother?" Ami suggested.  

"You think she'd let me?  I mean, she already doesn't trust you visiting me.  Us in the same house?" he replied.

She blushed and looked at her feet.  "It was worth an effort."

"Of course it was! It's a great idea!" he cried, trying to sound as though he supported it without showing how much he really wanted to move in.

Ami glanced at her watch.  "Mother will be by shortly.  I'll meet her outside and talk to her about it." 

She grinned and stepped outside.  A few minutes later, Duo heard Dr. Mizuno's voice.

"I'm sorry Ami, but I can't do that," she said.

"What?  Why?" Ami cried incredulously.

"You know very well why.  I could lose my job if I allowed a patient to move in.  It would be no better than having an affair between doctor and patient," Dr. Mizuno answered.

"Mother, it's nothing like that!  He's got nowhere else to go!" Ami snapped back.

"I can have it arranged for him to enter a group home if he wishes.  If not…" she trailed off.

"If not what?  He goes back on the streets?" Ami asked.

"If that's what he wants, so be it," Dr. Mizuno said finally.

"He'll be killed," Ami pointed out.

"Now you're overreacting, Ami.  Who'd kill him?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"The Alliance!  They're not going to forgive him for the thing's he's done.  They'll capture him and kill him!  They've already started with," she stopped suddenly, as if she'd said too much.

"They've already started with what, Ami?" her mother pressed suddenly, as if she sensed what her daughter was withholding was deadly important.  

There was no answer for what seemed like hours, until finally Ami spoke.  "I shouldn't tell you here.  There are too many people."

"All right.  If it can wait, you can tell me on the way home," Dr. Mizuno sighed, then went inside.  

Duo didn't see Ami for the rest of the day.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Ami continued to visit him for the remaining days of his healing.  However, she seemed preoccupied and worried, and was constantly trying to convince him into going to the group home.  However, he refused.

"Why not?  There's one not to far from my apartment, we could still see each other every day.  Why won't you go Duo?" she asked.

"Because I'm not going to lower myself to having to live with a bunch of pitiful orphaned teenagers who can't find a family," he snapped.

"So you'll just go back to stealing food and living in ruined old houses?  That's not much better, and a lot more unsafe," Ami commented.

He looked into her eyes.  "What are you so worried about Ami?  You've been scared of your own shadow for days.  What's the matter?"

"I'm just scared of what will happen to you if you get caught.  The Alliance won't show pity to you for breaking into their warehouses, much less for stealing things from them.  They hate colonists, especially rebellious ones like you," she answered softly.

"Ami, they won't catch me.  They'll never catch me," he said, holding her hand.

"Yes they will.   Tomorrow, they will," she whispered.  "I heard it at the law firm."

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked, then remember what Ami was talking to her mother about days before.

"While I was waiting, I saw these two guys in Alliance military uniforms.  They were whispering, and I heard something about "capturing every last rebel on the 13th".  Duo, that's tomorrow.  They're going to come in this hospital and hunt out every patient with crimes against the Alliance.  That includes you," she explained.

He froze.  The Alliance was coming?  There was no way.  They couldn't invade a hospital.  That was inhuman.

"I've got to leave now," he murmured, turning towards the door.

"No!  Duo, you've got to wait.  You're not healed yet, and we need to get your medicine before we go!  It won't be ready until tomorrow," Ami said.

"We?  What do you mean we?" Duo asked, spinning around.

"I mean, I'm helping you escape.  I won't let them kill you, Duo.  I swear it," she whispered.

He stared at her, then smiled and shook his head.  "I don't deserve you, you know that?" he asked, hugging her.

"Maybe, maybe not.  But you don't deserve to be captured by those Alliance bastards," she smiled.

He put a hand to his mouth in mock horror.  "Ami!  Such language from one so conservative!"

Giggling, she turned away.  "I guess I've been spending to much time with a bad influence."

"Hey!  You just got here!  Where are you going?" Duo asked as she headed for the door.

"I've got to get on the Net and find a way to get you away from here.  It's too risky to look from the hospital's computers, so I'll check at the library," she answered, gathering her things.  When she was ready, she bent close to him.

"Listen closely Duo.  I don't have any idea when the Alliance is going to arrive, so I'll be back tonight while my mother works the late shift.  We'll leave as soon as we have your medicine secured," she whispered.

"But won't that make people suspicious that we're just leaving?" Duo pointed out.

"My mother decided that you're going to stay in a hotel.  I'm escorting you there tomorrow," she replied, then squeezed his hand reassuringly.  "You'll be fine Duo.  We both will be."

With that, she left.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Duo couldn't sleep that night.  Not that he was surprised.  It can be difficult to sleep when you're busy wondering if you'll be dead in the next 24 hours.  But that wasn't the reason he was scared.  Ami told him the plan was foolproof, and he believed her.  He sighed, wishing she was in the room with him rather than downstairs with the interns.  How her mother managed to sneak her in was beyond him, but he couldn't help but notice how the relationship between Ami and her mother had improved since she'd told her of the plan.  Apparently, Dr. Mizuno had had all patients with "crimes against the Alliance" moved into intensive care, with the hope that not even heartless militants would attack people close to death.  Luckily, she approved of Ami's plan to get away with Duo, so he remained.

"Duo?  Are you awake?" came a quiet whisper.  It was Ami.

"Yeah, come on in," he answered, sitting up and flicking on the light.  "What's up?"

"No sign of the Alliance yet.  They probably won't arrive until tomorrow.  I'm still worried though," she sighed, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Don't.  Hey, before you know it, we'll be on the shuttle to…where are we going again?" Duo asked.

"Earth.  I've arranged it so that we can sneak aboard a Sweeper's ship.  They're not friendly, but their security system was easy to figure out, and I'll be able to get us in there in a couple of minutes.  And then, who knows?" Ami murmured enigmatically.

He put his arm around her, then rested his head on her shoulder.  "I'm glad you're going with me Ami.  I don't think I could make it without you."

She smiled, then patted his back.  "And who knows?  Maybe when my mother arrives later, we can work something out.  But with everything she's done to obstruct the attack, no one's going to let her stay here."

But he didn't hear her.  He'd fallen asleep.  Shaking her head, she gently laid him back down on the bed.  Then, making sure no one was watching, she softly pressed her lips against his.  If things didn't go perfect today, she wouldn't get another chance.

Hours passed as she watched him sleep, sipping coffee to keep her awake.  But she didn't really need it.  Besides her worries about Duo, Ami found herself scared for her mother and the other patients at the hospital.  There was no doubt Duo wasn't the only one the Alliance had a grudge against.  If only there was something she could do to save them all.  However, her mother promised to do everything she could to protect them all, even if it meant laying down her own life.  Ami shivered.  She loved her mother so much, if she died, it would be worse that her parents divorcing.  So much worse.

Suddenly, her mother burst into the room, interrupting her thoughts.  The sun was just starting to rise.  

"They're coming.  They've got MS Ami!  Over a hundred!" she cried, shaking Duo.  "Come on Duo, wake up.  You've got to go!"

"Mph, just five more minutes…" he murmured sleepily.

"NOW!" Ami cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.  "Get dressed.  I'll secure an escape route.  Be ready to run in three minutes."

With that, Ami darted out the door.  As Duo changed, Dr. Mizuno stared out the window in terror.  There were so many of them, ready to attack the hospital at the drop of a hat.

Ami ran back into the room panting.  "Mother, their leader's downstairs waiting.  They've blockaded the door…"

"Okay let me think," Dr. Mizuno looked down.  They were five stories up.  But right below them was a sandy pit that had never been filled in.

"Jump," she whispered.  Just then, hurried footsteps could be heard down the hall.  Looking at Duo and Ami, Dr. Mizuno embraced them both.  "Jump," she repeated, then stepped out in the hall.

"But what about the medi—" Ami never got to finish.  Duo had grabbed her wrist, opened the window, and they were free falling five stories down.

They landed with a thump.  Ami cried out in pain, but a quick inspection told her nothing was broken.  But she was  going to be very very sore.

"Come on," she mumbled as they took off running through alleys and detouring through other buildings.  _Please please please let Mother be all right.  Please let us get someplace safe.  Please…_

"Where are we going?  The docking bay's back there!" Duo cried as they ran.

"The ship doesn't leave until noon!  We've got to find a spot to hide out!" Ami answered, starting to pant.  She never was very athletic.

Duo looked around, then spotted the perfect area.  "Over there!" he said, running towards the huge old library.

"A library?" she asked as they slowed and walked in, trying to look inconspicuous.

"I don't know.  There's so many shelves here, it's like a maze.  Even if they started looking here, we'd know, and it would take them a long time to find us," he explained.

She looked up at the towering walls of books.  "Yeah, I guess you're right.  But just in case, lets go down in the basement.  In the back," Ami said, leading him down the stairs into the darkness.

The books there were all old there.  Older than some of the books Ami said she saw in the museum.  They managed to hide out down there for a few hours, talking and trying to laugh off their fears.  There was no way anyone would look for them down there.  They'd be fine until they had to get to the docking bay.  Duo groaned when he realized in order to get there, they'd have to take a straight sprint from the library, which was a long ways away.  By the time they'd finally sneaked on board, they'd be dead tired.

"Duo?  It's time to go.  Are you ready?" Ami asked softly, pointing to her illuminated watch.  It read 11:30.

He nodded, then touched her hand.  "We're gonna make it Ami.  I can feel it.  We'll be on Earth before you know it."

She smiled weakly.  "Yeah.  I know.  Let's go."

But as they got upstairs, they gasped.  The library was swarming with soldiers.

"Oh…shit…" Duo cursed.  Ami bit her lip and looked around.  Where could they go?  Suddenly, she spotted it.  An emergency exit interrupting the shelves of books.  It was only a few feet away, and the nearest solder was at least four rows down.  But as soon as they'd open it, an alarm would sound.

"Duo?  When I say go, we're running out that door.  We are going to run very, very fast, do you understand?  As fast as humanly possible," she whispered, motioning towards the door, trying not to be noticed.

He nodded, then took her hand.  They weren't going to be separated now.

They inched quietly towards the door, hands still clasped together.  Suddenly, a soldier looked up.

"Hey!  You kids get away from there!" he ordered.

"GO!" Ami screamed as they darted through the door, running as fast as they could.  A few blocks down, she heard gunshots, and felt bullets whiz past her.  She tried to hold the tears back, but was having a little difficulty.

"Don't stop Ami, don't stop," Duo kept saying as they ran for what seemed like miles and miles.  Maybe it was, but that only meant they would have to run faster.

A few blocks away from the docking bay, the two appeared to have lost the soldiers chasing them.  It made sense.  They couldn't have recognized Duo that quickly, could they?

Sighing in relief, the two practically had to drag each other to the Sweeper's ship.  But when they reached it, they were filled with new hope.

"There it is.  Our ticket out of this hell," Ami smiled.

"Yeah.  Just ready and to take us to Earth," Duo agreed.

Still smiling, Ami walked over to a computer terminal and began typing.  Duo couldn't help but smile at her hacking abilities.  She'd probably never have figured out how if it weren't for him.  He really was a bad influence on her.

However, he started to get nervous when it was approaching noon, and they still weren't on board.

"What's going on, Ami?  You said it'd take a few minutes," he said.

"I know, but they must have changed it, or something.  This is way different from what I…was…"  she paled suddenly as she looked at the door.   "Get down."

"Wha?" he asked.

"It's the crew!  Get down!" she hissed, pulling him into the shadows behind a few crates.  They waited for a few minutes until all were on board.  Then, they emerged and Ami resumed typing.  But it still wasn't working.

"Ami?  Could I try?  I'm sure you've got it figured out, but maybe you just have to kick it or something," he suggested gently.

"All right.  My head is killing me," she sighed, standing up.  Suddenly, there was a bang as a gun went off.  Two soldiers stood a few feet from them.

"Oh god…" she whispered as they aimed at her and Duo.

"Don't move.  We have orders to shoot if you resist us," one said as they approached.  

"You lay a hand on her and I'll kill you," Duo growled, reaching for Ami's hand.

"I said don't move!" the soldier yelled, firing.

Ami threw herself at Duo, bringing them both to the ground, barely missing the bullet.

"Go to hell!" Ami screeched suddenly, picking up a wrench from the floor and throwing it at the soldier.  By some miracle, it hit him in the arm and caused him to drop his gun.  Even better, the other soldier, who flinched when she threw the wrench, also dropped his gun.  She scrambled for the weapons, and just managed to reach them.  Glaring at the soldiers, she walked over to the computer console and hit ENTER.  The door to the ship opened.

"Get on the ship Duo, I'll be there in a minute," she ordered.

"Are you nuts?  I'm not leaving you with—" 

"Get on the ship, Duo.  I'll be there in a minute," she repeated sternly.  Gulping, he slowly climbed on board.  But just as Ami was approaching it, the door slammed shut.

"AMI!" Duo yelled, pounding on the door, trying to open it.  But when he heard the announcement of takeoff, he knew it was too late.

"No!  Duo no!" Ami cried, suddenly breaking into tears, as she touched the glass.  "Don't leave me!"

She was pulled back by one of the soldiers just as the engines ignited and it took off.  She howled in despair and went limp, letting the soldiers lead her away.  But as they did, she looked back at the departing ship.  "I love you, Duo."

But he never heard her.

**************************************************************************************************************************

You don't fall in love in nine days _Duo thought.  _I should just forget about her.  _But he couldn't.  She had done so much to help him.  She was even the one who managed to get the guns and allow him to get on board the ship.  And now, both she and Dr. Mizuno would be at the mercy of the Alliance.  Why did the world have to be so filled with pain?  _

_His thoughts were interrupted suddenly though, as the strong arms of a crewmember pulled him from the darkness._

**************************************************************************************************************************

Yay!  I wrote the whole ficcie without killing anyone!  Not even a bad guy!  R+R+R everyone!  *sings*  I didn't kill anyone, I didn't kill anyone…


End file.
